How I Broke
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: One-shot for my story "Setting Sun." How Edward and Bella ended.


**I do not own Twilight (:**

**This is a one-shot for my story "Setting Sun." Everyone has been pretty curious as to how Edward and Bella's relationship ended, since I didn't include it in the beginning, and I'm not a huge fan of flashbacks.**

**Here it is, hope you like it (:**

**

* * *

**I could hear my cell phone vibrating down the hall in our bedroom, I forgot to take it out of my pocket last night, I guess.

A sly smile crept to my face when I thought about what had distracted me. Or rather, _who_.

"Hey Alice." I breathed, completely dazed, the memory of last night still fresh in my mind.

God, I loved him. Now I understood what he meant about a human feeling emotions this deep. It was impossible. As if by becoming a vampire, I fell in love with him all over again, but even harder.

It took me a second to jump out of my thoughts and realize Alice was silent. "Whats wrong?" I demanded, my head shooting up and thoughts of my husband zooming through my mind a million a minute.

It couldn't have been Nessie. She was taking a nap in her room. I suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe. "What's wrong!? Is it Edward!?" I already had my hand on the doorknob to Renesmee's room. Getting ready to wake her up and take her with me to their house.

"Yea," Her voice was soft and verable. Like she'd been crying...?

"Alice, please." I begged in a whispered, fighting gut wrenching tears that I swore were going to find a way to fall.

"He's alright. Don't come." She whispered.

The knots in my chest slowly loosened, but still, there was obviously something extremely wrong here. "What's going on?" I demanded, a bit too loud. Nessie stirred in her bed, so I slowly slipped out of the room and back into the living room. Which, of course, had Jacob sleeping on the sofa.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Edward was going to have a fit when he gets home. I had strict orders not to let any of the werewolfs sleep on the couch. _"It smells horrible!" _He hissed one day. The memory of him scrubbing the whole sofa made me smile.

But the anxiety in the back of my mind never went away. Something was still wrong.

"Well, what happened?" I asked after another moment of silence.

I heard her sniff, and take a deep breath. "That's it, I'm coming over. Tell him that me and Nessie will be there in a few minutes."

"No!" She yelled, instantly.

"What?"

"You can't..." She breathed. She almost sounded out of breath? "Bella, you know that everyone was visiting..." She started, sounding a bit more calm. But I could tell it was fake.

"Yea, I just ran into Kate when I was going up to Charlie's. Did something happen to them? She seemed fine... And what do they have to do with Edward?" I was trying to think, what in the world could have happened.

Oh, God. What if they were hunting and a human walked by. Oh, no.

I pictured Edward's red eyes. Oh, he'd torture himself. And what was he going to say to Nessie?

"You know Tanya always had a crush on Edward..." She tone sounded like she was playing around. As if it was no big deal.

I rolled my eyes. "Yep." My tone didn't sound as light as hers did.

"Well, she... Might have, made a move."

I struggled to keep my eyes in my head as I gasped and held up my left hand, examining my wedding ring. "On a _married _man!?"

Jacob's snore instantly cut off, and his head snapped up so fast that he almost fell onto the floor. "Who? What?" He asked, suddenly alert and rubbing his eyes.

"You know, she really has some nerve. I bet he told her off." I smiled at the though of her getting her hopes crushed.

"I wouldn't give him too much credit..." She whispered. I could hear the sadness in her tone.

"What?"

Jacob's eyebrow lifted as he sat up and looked in my direction.

_"Give me the phone!" _I could hear Emmett's booming voice demanding in the background.

"Emmett?" I whispered, after I heard Alice hand the phone to him.

"Bella,_ someone_ needs to kick his ass." He was obviously not happy.

"Who?" I whispered, dazed, because I already knew who. And had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Edward, I'm telling her!" I heard him yell as he took his mouth away from the phone. "Bella, get down here, now."

_"No!" _It was his voice. His beautiful, gorgeous, perfect voice. He was mad. Very mad. Worst than Emmett. _"Emmett, No! Don't you dare tell her... I didn't mean to." _He roared, and I could hear his footsteps tracing back and forth.

Emmett sarcasticly snorted and from the movement of the phone, I could tell he had swung his head back. "So, what, you _accidentally _got in bed with her?"

I couldn't feel my body. What used to be stone was more fragile than butter, now.

The floor beneath me felt like it was crumbling and I was going to fall through at any given moment.

The sound of the cell phone crashing to the ground was enough to make me jump, and Jacob's strong arms around my waist were the only thing that kept me from crashing down with it.

* * *

The whispers around us were ear pitching.

My immortal hearing was too much and all of the noise was making my skin crawl and my eyes bounce. "Are you alright, Love?"

Was that a trick question?

He had to literally pull Alice off of his leg in order to bring me here today. How could I be alright with that hanging over my head? "I know you're upset." He said softly.

Upset? The meanig of my life had just broken the strongest promise he's ever made to anyone and the only word he can use to discribe my pain is upset?

My breath came out in a harp huff as I put my hand over my chest. "We're just going to have to... Work on things."

It seemed easy enough. When you were as deep in love as we were, it shouldn't be too hard to just put a giant band-aid on the situation and stop the bleeding for a while, right?

He sighed and rested his hand on top of mine. I remember when his skin felt so cold to me. Now it just feels so.... Normal. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked around the restraunt. Why had he brought me here? It's not like we were going to order something. It's not like we had to get out of the house.

The horrible truth slowly drounded me. He bought me in public to make sure I wouldn't make a scene. What could he be telling me?

"Bella, I love you more than life it's self." He nodded slowly. "You know that."

But the truth was that for the first time in a long while, I was starting to doubt that. "Yes." I said anyway.

"The time that we've spent together has been worth while, and amazing."

"Why do you sound like you're leaving?" I blurted out.

"Because I am."

And just like that, everything changed.

Despite the crowded restaurant, I burst out in sobs and he carried me home. Somehow, he convinced me this was for the best and I told myself that I always wanted him happy. So we cried together as I helped him pack his bags, and we held hands while we told the family what we had decided. What _he _had decided.

Esme cried, Rosalie yelled, and Jasper left the room--leaving us with our devastated emotions.

I spent the next few days screaming when I was alone and crying when Alice gave me her shoulder. I called my mom and talked for three hours, I hugged Renesmee as tight as I could. I was put under twenty-four hour supervision by Jacob. And I tried my best to go back into routine, waking up Renesmee, cooking for her, and watching TV with her.

Of course I didn't know until much, much later that Edward was actually leaving me for her.

I was under the impression that he was taking some time to himself, thinking things over. I secretly held on to the dream that he was coming home soon and we'd work at it again, and we'd be happy in no time.

The first time I saw them together was New Years, the next year. Esme threw a party despite everything, in a desperate attempt to make us all crack a smile for the first time in seven months.

After he left, everyone let me cry as loud as I wanted to.

The hardest part was telling Renesmee, though. The look on her face was enough to make me want to terminate my existence.

But, I'll hold onto his memory, and I'll go into routine. She will go to his home on the weekends and we'll all paint on a smile as his car pulls up to the parking lot. We'll move on... For her.


End file.
